1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a motor having a structure in which a conductive component called a busbar is disposed above a coil, and the coil and an external power source are electrically connected to each other via the component has been known. Typically, the motor includes a plurality of busbars corresponding to each of three phases and a neutral point. In addition, the plurality of busbars are held in a busbar holder made of a resin in a state of being separated from each other. A motor including busbars according to the related art is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-182512, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-29445, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-154701.
In order to reduce the size of the motor including the busbars in an axial direction, it is preferable that the thickness of the busbar in the axial direction be suppressed. For this, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-154701, it is described that bus rings are arranged on a same plane such that the thickness of a resin portion made by molding each of the bus rings with a resin is reduced in an axial direction (See Paragraph [0013] of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-154701).
However, in the structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-154701, there is concern that the bus ring may be increased in size toward the outside in a radial direction. Therefore, in this structure, it is thought that even though the dimensions in the axial direction are suppressed, it is difficult to simultaneously suppress the dimensions of the entire motor in the radial direction.